


Hide and Seek

by galaxcoffee (mintugiyuu)



Series: It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Axe is a shady giant, Bara Sans (Undertale), Dun-Dun-Dunnnn, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Bad Guy Sans/Reader, It makes more sense in context, Like the end end, Misleading Introduction, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Never respond with "anything" in desperate times, Nightmare is tired of everyone's shit, Nightmare's Castle, One Shot, Please have mercy, Reader doesn't want to do laundry, The Chute, This is discovered at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintugiyuu/pseuds/galaxcoffee
Summary: Reader finds a place to hide before Axe can find them, which just so happens to be Nightmare's office. What could possibly go wrong?Not a lot, it seems....At first. This is why we never respond with the word "anything" in desperate times.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Hide and Seek

Running.

You were running, and running fast. You had to if you wanted to get away from the giant that was looking for you.

Your breathing was heavy as you took another left turn through the maze that was this castle. All the hallways looked the same; long, dark, and with doors. It seemed to be never ending and you couldn't quite find your way through it all.

You knew a couple doors that could lead to your safety, but you just couldn't find them. Which - quite obviously - was a problem.

Running to the end of the 8th hallway you've been down, you finally allowed yourself to stop; looking right, left and straight down the three hallways that greeted you. Contemplating which to go down wasn't on the table as much as you wanted it to be - only being on the edge. But the edge was dangerous, for you heard the loud foot steps of a nine-foot skeleton running after you.

Managing to hold back a squeak when you heard it call your name, you booked it straight, only having gone left and right for the last four-way hallways.

Your quick decision making seemed to be rewarded, as you were greeted with the sight of one of the couple doors to safety. It was larger than the rest, if only by a foot, and far more decorated. Amethyst and onyx gems framed the door, a shiny black door handle replacing the regular brass knob.

Picking up the pace you ran to the door, skidding to a stop before clumsily jiggling the handle. Thank the stars, it seemed to be uncharacteristically unlocked. Go figure!

You yanked open the door, swiftly running inside only to carefully close the door, trying not to make a noise. That would alert the skeleton wielding an axe of your whereabouts. You allowed yourself to breathe, catching your breath as you slid down the door you had your back to. Relaxing, you noticed that the light was on in the room.

...

It was never on unless-

"And what exactly do you think you are doing in my office?" A dark baritone voice asked you, making you freeze on the spot. The floor was suddenly the most interesting thing in the whole castle, causing you to stare intently at it, and only it.

A tense silence dragged on, feeling that single icy blue eye glaring into your very soul. It made you shiver; you hated that look.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "We allow you to talk whenever you please, now use your words and answer me."

You cleared your throat, getting the lump out as you chuckled nervously, looking up to the tar-covered skeleton. Yup, definitely glaring at you. Definitely mad; if not annoyed at the very least.

"Nightmare! What a coincidence seeing you here!" You laughed again - just as nervously, mind you - pushing yourself off the door to scratch the back of your neck. You felt the sweat accumulating. "I could've sworn you were going to be in the throne room today, if not your own room! It's Saturday, right? What are you doing working?" You awkwardly gestured to the pen he was using to fill out whatever paperwork the King of Negativity has to do. "It's your break day, right?? Ahah-" You smiled awkwardly, looking back at the door expecting Axe to barge his way through at any moment.

Looking back only showed that the other was not impressed in the slightest, only raising an eyebrow as he set his pen down. "That does not answer my question, pet."

You cringed at the name, knowing he only calls you that when he's not happy with you. The collar that you now willingly wear - protection purposes that have proved useful in several situations - suddenly felt very heavy. Dropping your hand, you glanced once more at the door, feeling as though Axe was going to barge in at any second. You took a couple steps forward just in case.

"Well, to be fair, you never answered mine either." You countered nervously, laughing lightly while leaning to the side slightly to emphasize your point.

More tense silence followed; it was suffocating at this point.

Oh wow, you did not know that his eyebrow could raise that high. You bit your lip, slumping as you let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, long story short, one thing lead to another which ended up with the others and I are playing hide and seek." You paused when you heard the heavy foot steps of the skeleton chasing you, probably only a hall or two away. Your voice became a bit more pleading, looking the king in the eye. "Axe is currently the seeker and for some reason won't get off my ass so I need a good place to hide or I'll be stuck doing everyone's laundry for two weeks. With all due respect, I don't like the idea of washing bloody, goopy and other-fluidy clothes for that long."

...

Another pause, but instead, the other looked both amused and un-amused at the same time. How does one even accomplish that?

Nightmare chuckled, humming as though he understood your predicament; it helped to hear Axe getting closer and closer, his - well - axe dragging behind him for effect. Sure, there was no guarantee that he'd stop at Nightmare's office, but you did not want to take that chance.

"So.. what you are saying is, you want me to hide you?"

"Please." You practically begged, stepping a bit closer to the desk he was sat at. He tapped his chin with his fore-finger, looking as though he was thinking.

"And what is in it for me?"

Mouth gaping, you struggled for an answer, looking between both the door and the other skeleton. There was no time for this!

"I don't know, anything you want, okay? Just please, Nightmare, help me this once." Your voice was practically squeaking by now; bumping into the desk as you heard Axe approaching down the hall, calling out your name once more. Little did you know how bad you were going to eat those words.

"Anything you say?" He was teasing you now, you just knew it.

"Yes, yes anything, please he's almost her-aCK!" You were cut off by a tentacle wrapping around your waist, pulling you around to where you were next to its owner. He rolled away from the desk in the office chair he was in, moving you under the desk where he unceremoniously dropped you right onto your ass. You huffed at this, scooting to the front corner of the desk as he rolled his chair back to where it was, trying to avoid his legs.

"You can stay there until this silly game is over, but not a word, got it? I am still working." Nightmare commented, slightly muffled for you were under his desk. You nodded, then remembered he couldn't see you nod, replying with a small thank you.

He may have dropped you but he technically is hiding you so, what's there to complain about?

Plus, under the desk was the best hiding spot. It was one of those wooden office desks that was similar to a box, the only opening was the one where the user could sit their legs under it. It hid you perfectly; you'd only be seen if someone were to go behind Nightmare and bend down to look.

Another positive was the fact that it wasn't cramped in the slightest. The skeletons that resided in the multiverse, more specifically this castle, were huge. The smallest one you've met has been Cross, which is not saying much for only the tip of your head only reached his sternum. The tallest you know of lived here too; which so happened to be the one chasing you.

Nightmare and the others were what the average skeleton was - from your observation - which was around seven feet tall, give or take. That meant the furniture here was built to fit that kind of size. When you used these - the couch; the dining table; cabinets and counters - it was kind of comedic, at times; other times, very frustrating. Now it was just plain convenient having a big desk to hide under.

Your thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door, causing you to jump slightly and accidentally bump into Nightmare's legs. You quietly apologized and gave a pat to the gooey leg, only to hear him growl lightly. It didn't sound like the one he made when he was mad or furious, more so a warning or annoyance. That was basically his mood all the time so nothing new.

"Who is it?"

"'s me."

"I do not know a 'me'." He snapped slightly. You knew he knew who it was, and you were silently thanking him for stalling and not letting him in.

"axe, boss. can i come'n?" You heard Nightmare grunt slightly in response, seeing him cross his ankles. You heard a click of a lock, to your confusion. Not confused to how the lock was unlocked without Nightmare getting up; you were far to familiar with their magic by now. No, you were just very confused to why he was letting Axe in. You knew you'd be hidden but Axe has the greatest senses of any skeleton you knew; he'd find you immediately.

"Yes, come in. Make it quick though, I am busy." You blinked at his legs confused, making a gesture with your hands that you knew he couldn't see. That did not stop him from snickering under his breath, most likely sensing your distress.

You heard the door swing open with a bit of force, the gentle giant seeming to forget his strength in the action - which isn't uncommon. He stepped in, axe dragging behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to drag that thing? It leaves scratches on the floor that I am sick and tired of looking at." Nightmare complained bluntly. From the sound of the pen scratching on paper above you, you guessed he went back to finishing whatever paperwork he was doing on one of his days off. Must be important. 

You heard Axe mumble a couple of 'yeahs' followed by a half-ass'ed apology. Guessing by the sound of a muffled, soft thumping noise, he probably heaved the giant axe over his shoulder. Nightmare sighed in frustration. "What did you want?"

"have ya seen the human?"

"Yes, I have." Your distress heightened at those words; was he really just about to sell you out? How was that fair, you two made a deal!

"did... they come'n 'ere?"

"Yes, they did."

You stopped yourself from sighing in defeat, resigning to the fact that you were about to do laundry for the next two weeks. You brought your knees up to your chest and pouted, not liking how the king didn't play fair. But really, what else were you expecting?

"... are they still'n 'ere?"

"No." You blinked, lifting your head slightly. Axe seemed a bit taken aback by this too, pausing.

"but... I can sense 'em." You knew that was his way of saying he could smell you, but he was aware of how creepy that sounded. It did at times, you had to admit, but it was also kind of cool. You just hoped you didn't smell bad.

"You just missed them; they came in without permission, so I sent them down the chute."

...

The what?

"the what??"

"You have had the pleasure of exiting through it, you know what it is."

"i know what it is... ya really sent 'em down it?"

"I am busy at the moment and they broke one of my rules; just because they are a fragile human does not make them an exception to that rule." He emphasized fragile, knowing it would rile you up, if not slightly.

Which, it did. But you were in no position to defend yourself; especially verbally.

"but.. but they didn' know."

"And whose fault is that?" Nightmare's voice held disinterest; blunt and demeaning that reminded you of a parent giving their child a lecture. That dynamic wasn't too far off of how it actually was.

"we uh.. forgot to tell 'em. 's not their fault."

"Lovely. Now they know."

Well, that wasn't wrong. You had no clue to what the 'chute' was, but you now knew how to avoid it. This was one of the few acts of 'mercy' Nightmare has shown; well, you counted it as mercy. You knew how strict he was about his rules.

You could tell Axe was struggling to come up with words, hearing a slight stutter of sound come from him. This was not uncommon; the poor guy's injury on his head affected him more than just physically.

"... we were jus' playin' hide n' seek."

"I know; they told me. Does not change that a rule was broken."

You almost felt bad for the big fellow; he was only trying to defend you, which he did often alongside Cross - to which you were very grateful to have at least two skeletons on your side at all times, no matter how effective.

But that did not override your desperate want to avoid what comes if you were to be found.

Does that make you selfish?

...

Maybe.

"...harsh."

"Well, I am not known for being merciful, am I?"

"no.. guess not. so i'll.. find 'em outside, right? garbage bin?"

"Mhm, that is where the garbage chute goes, is it not?"

Oh.

Yikes

You heard Axe grunt and purposely drop the axe back onto the floor, blade first. You felt the weight of that thump, hearing how the wooden floor splintered and cracked from the fall and the drag as he walked out the door. You cringed, knowing Nightmare was going to be pissed. Most likely at you, for you indirectly caused that.

You were right, for the king growled - a furious one, mind you - and stood up aggressively, sending the office chair back and causing you to let out an accidental squeak of fear and curl up.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CRACKHEAD, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!" He practically roared out the door Axe had the nerve to leave open. Snarling, he dropped heavily back onto his office chair and slammed the door harshly with what you assumed was either magic or a tendril from his back.

You laughed nervously, peeking your head out slightly to look up at the other.

"Um.. thank you for sparing me? Hehe.." Nightmare turned his head towards you, glaring menacingly at you.

"I should toss you down the chute for that." He growled at you, pearly whites clenched. You retreated slightly back to the safety of the desk quickly.

"Please don't; then he'd find me." He glared daggers at you, causing you to shrink back even more. He settled for rolling his single eye, wrapping an inky tendril around your ankle, yanking you out.

You couldn't help but yelp as you were pulled up into the air by your leg, hanging upside down. As you were brought face-to-face with the owner of the tentacle, you held the bottom of your shirt, not wanting it to ride up.

"I hid you from Axe, which was all our deal entitled. I do not have to hide you any longer."

"Wait, what? I don't remember that." You tried to argue back, feeling the blood rush to your brain. Nightmare just leaned back, shrugging.

"Read the fine print, human. Plus, he is bound to find one of the others on his way to the garbage bin outside. It is quite a walk from here."

You sighed, out of relief or defeat, you didn't know.

"Alright.. I'll trust you on that." You squirmed slightly, wanting to be back up-right. You could feel your legs becoming numb. "Could you please set me down then? I'll get out of your hair, or lack there of, and leave you to work."

Nightmare's annoyed expression morphed into one of malevolent, smug glee; a smirk gracing the black tar-covered face. "Oh, did you already forget?" What? "You said I can get anything I want in return if I helped you."

Oh.

You did say that, didn't you?

Your face must've said it all as he chuckled, smirk widening as he pulled you closer. "I plan on taking advantage of that."

...

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader was then told they were to do Nightmare's laundry for a month. Was it worth it? Probably not.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! It was an idea I had for a while and seemed fun to write! If you have any feedback, please comment down below! 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for stories in the future involving the Bad Guy Gang, please do let me know! I'm not opening requests, but I do plan to write more in the future; so if you do have any ideas and it catches my eye, I may write it in the future (with credit acquired of course!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a great day! <3


End file.
